Empathy
}}| }px]] |- ! colspan="2" style="background-color:#F52887; color:#ffffff;" | Power Information |- | Effects |Sense, feel and understand the emotions, feelings, hopes, dreams, desires, and fears of others. |- | Category |Offensive, Supplementary |} Empathy is the power to fully interpret and replicate the emotions, moods, and temperaments of others. People with this ability are often called Empaths. 'Also Called' *Empathic Perception *Pathokinesis 'Capabilities' The user can read and mirror the feelings of others without reading apparent symptoms. Can cause the user to understand introverts or discover one emotion is actually hiding another. With this ability the users can attack someone in a personal and emotional way since they know exactly what emotion is flowing through themselves and can use this knowledge to play against them. Some users may learn to read emotional imprints left into environment or objects. Usually over time, an Empath's power grows to the point that they can manipulate emotions on others, and possibly use them to empower themselves. User may learn to extend their power over/on vast number of sentients or reach extreme distances, even other levels of existence but this may be possible only if the user has emotional link to those they search already in effect. 'Applications' *Animal Empathy *Combat Intuition- Some users have shown the ability to be able to predict their foes movements by reading their emotional pulses. *Emotion Manipulation *Emotional Energy Manipulation - Create blasts, shocwaves and Volatile Constructs to defeat your enemies. *Empathic Creation - Create weapons for battle situations. *Psionic Inundation - Overloading ones foes with vast amounts of emotions. *Can sense the presence of others by sensing their emotions(empathic scent). *Create Empathic Links, allowing linked ones to feel the emotions and conditions of the ones they are linked to. *May be able to turn powers against their users. *May be able to channel vast amounts of various emotions into an enemy, causing insanity or possible death due to emotional stress on the body. *Able to rip away emotions leaving the foe in a zombie-like state 'Techniques' 'Variations' 'Associations' 'Limitations' *May only be able to receiving emotions **Might get taken over and act on those emotions. *Inexperienced Empaths may find their powers completely useless in a fight. *May experience headaches *May not be able handle large amounts of emotions at once. *Defenseless against beings that have no emotions, such as robots. *May be easily possessed by Spirits and Ghosts, as they are beings bound with emotions. 'Know Users' *Alex Summers *Alexander Aaron *Crystal Summers (possibly) *Danielle Moonstar *Elliot Boggs *Hope Summers *Laurie Collins *Lockheed *Luna Maximoff *Meggan Puceanu *Milo Natchios *Nils Styger *Oliver Foley *Philip Summers *Phoebe Halliwell *Prue Halliwell (temporarily) *Selena Howlett (temporarily) *Sharpay Frost *T.K. Summers *Tyler Summers *Wicked 'Trivia' *Many people (including actual empaths) think that Crystal Summers is an empath. However, she denies it herself, stating that her so called "power" is actually only her great gift of compassion. **This can be discussed, as Crystal really does show the ability to sense others emotions in extreme ways. **The power of empathy does run in her family, the most noteable example being Phoebe Halliwell. **Crystal's son Oliver develops empathy, which could be a hint that she does possess the power herself. Category:Powers